


Freedom - Comfort - Emptiness - Home

by merthurmagic025



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 300 words, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Magic, Merlin's magic - Freeform, Vignette, and how it feels to use it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurmagic025/pseuds/merthurmagic025
Summary: This is a little drabble / collection of 4 vignettes about how Merlin's magic feels over the years. Warning, it's pretty emotional and kinda sad (but okay in the end).
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 10





	Freedom - Comfort - Emptiness - Home

When Merlin is a young boy, running and laughing with Will in the fields just outside Ealdor, he lets his magic free. It flows from him into the ground, the crops, the sky, and it feels like a cool breeze on a warm day, clear and loose and gentle, with a touch of wildness about it. It feels like adventure and freedom and possibility.

When Merlin slows the path of a dagger speeding towards Arthur, when he first uses his magic to save Arthur’s life, he feels the cool breeze swirl and heat and settle until it is coiled around him, holding him and soothing him. His magic, which used to be cool and free and wild, is now grounded and warm and comforting, like a hearthfire. It feels like a tight embrace, like a heartbeat, like a reassurance of life. It feels like calm and peace and comfort.

When Merlin stands at the shore of the Lake of Avalon, watching Arthur drift farther and farther away, he releases his magic into the earth and the sky and anything that will take it from him. It desecrates the land, cursing it, making it dark and bitter. Merlin is left feeling empty, devoid of life or death or warmth or cold. Empty. When his magic returns to him, it feels pointless, hollow, and hopeless.

When Merlin sees the glint of armor in the sunlight, his magic busts out of him, bringing color and life and joy to everything it touches. When he wraps his arms around his king, finally returned, his magic feels like the tears running down his cheeks and the arms around his back and heart beating against his own. It feels like finally and exhilaration and peace. It feels like home.


End file.
